1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wiper cassette which wipes a liquid adhered to a liquid ejecting head which ejects a liquid, a wiper unit which contains the wiper cassette and a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes the wiper unit.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet printer, which forms an image or the like by ejecting a liquid from a liquid ejecting head onto a recording medium such as paper, is known as a type of liquid ejecting apparatus. Such a printer is normally provided with a head maintenance apparatus in order to maintain the characteristics of liquid ejecting from the liquid ejecting head.
An example of such a head maintenance apparatus is an ink wiping apparatus which performs maintenance by wiping liquid adhered to the liquid ejecting head (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-212351). Furthermore, in the ink wiping apparatus, a cassette, in which an ink absorber for wiping the ink from the ink ejecting head is mounted, is configured so as to be freely attachable and detachable in relation to the main body of the apparatus. Specifically, the cassette includes a feed roller around which a long unused ink absorber is wound in a roll-shape, and a winding roller which winds a used portion of the ink absorber which is unwound from the feed roller. Furthermore, when the entirety of the ink absorber wound around the feed roller is fed out and there is no longer an unused portion of the ink absorber, a new cassette, in which is an unused ink absorber is wound around a feed roller, is mounted into the main body of the apparatus.
However, in the ink wiping apparatus described above, there is a problem in that the cassette may not be easily exchanged by detachment and attachment thereof due to the cassette being mounted into the printer in an engaged manner.